Bouillabaisse
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: [Concours Océan!] "Jabura n'avait pas l'habitude d'être amoureux. D'ailleurs, il ne l'était pas ! Lui appliquer ce terme lui donnait de l'urticaire, et un sévère syndrome de Tourette (heureusement) passager, rendant dignement compte de son vocabulaire bucolique." UA & SanJab!


Sali~salut! Je présente ma participation au concours Océan, après avoir cru ne jamais pouvoir finir à temps! Ceci est un UA, où Jabura a nettement plus de poils que dans le manga. Disons que c'est la différence majeure. Et d'ailleurs, c'est un SanJab. Farpaitement.

Ah, et je tenais à préciser que "chien galeux" est une insulte pas mal utilisée dans mon lycée. La province, c'est bucolique.

(Si vous cherchez une musique pour accompagner ce texte, je vous propose Five o'clock World des Vogues. Voilà. Bonne lecture!)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bouillabaisse<strong>

Allongé sur l'herbe, Jabura se sentait maladivement heureux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, peut être était-ce la faute d'un marchand de sable distrait qui aurait saupoudré de l'ecstasy dans l'air frais d'octobre. Une feuille morte se détacha d'un arbre, papillonna un instant au gré du vent avant de se poser silencieusement sur son crâne.

Il sentait les souvenirs poindre sous son front, repassait les bandes de vieilles conversations dans un magnétoscope mental, cherchant ses répliques, celles qui lui auraient permis de triompher de la discussion. À mesure que les bandes s'enroulaient, un sourire défigurait son visage, ses yeux le brûlaient de larmes contenues. Il était niais, et il s'en fichait.

Un fumet de cannelle et de pomme surgi des tréfonds de sa mémoire revint caresser ses narines qui se mirent inconsciemment à palpiter. Il se souvenait très bien de la chaleur au creux de ses paumes, des battoirs tellement larges qu'ils en cachaient presque le ramequin en porcelaine bleue. Il avait toujours l'impression qu'au moindre mouvement maladroit, il se casserait, net. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, après tout. Il ne faisait pas attention,et, chien fou, d'un coup de patte, il envoyait valser tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. La plupart du temps, on ne lui en voulait pas, ou alors on se fâchait un peu, pour faire semblant.

Il avait pris du poids récemment, sans que cela soit très voyant. En montant sur la balance, il pinçait la fine couche de gras qui s'était glissée entre ses muscles et son torse velu, la tordait, la tapotait pour contempler, perplexe la petite vague qui y glissait. Il n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle faisait réellement partie de lui, il croyait plutôt avoir à faire avec un corps étranger, qui n'était définitivement pas le sien. Il savait parfaitement qui blâmer d'ailleurs, sans qu'il ose le faire ouvertement, de peur que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça ne lui retombe dessus.

Tout c'était la faute de ce crétin de cuistot, merde !

Jabura n'avait pas l'habitude d'être amoureux. D'ailleurs, il ne l'était pas ! Lui appliquer ce terme lui donnait de l'urticaire, et un sévère syndrome de Tourette (heureusement) passager, rendant dignement compte de son vocabulaire bucolique. Parfois pourtant, il pensait à son premier amour, sa tendre Gatherine. Il était regrettable qu'elle l'ait rejeté, il était certain d'être son Jack et elle sa Rose. Parce que oui, par amour pour elle, il avait regardé Titanic. L'honorable crétin qu'il était avait trouvé ça profondément pénible, surtout quand cet abruti meurt à la fin alors que -bordel !-, il avait parfaitement la place de s'installer aux côtés de l'autre cruche. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi sa mie pleurait lors des adieux, mais il n'avait rien dit, trop occupé à trouvé un moyen de la serrer discrètement.

Entre elle et Sanji, c'était plus que la distance carcasse du Titanic-côtes américaines. Il était certain que deux ou trois océans ne suffiraient même pas à mesurer toute la différence, la plus grande étant que si avec Gatherine, il s'ennuyait avec le Titanic, avec Sanji, il ne s'ennuyait pas du tout avec le Tita_nique_.

Ils avaient des tas de choses à se reprocher mutuellement, tous les deux. Et ils ne se gênaient pas pour le faire. Abruti, chien galeux, sac à puces, Lassie, poulet, pervers, détraqué. Ces mots doux rythmaient leur quotidien sans qu'ils ne s'en plaignent. Comme des gamins, ils adoraient se détester, se disputer, se battre, à coup de dents et de pieds, se menacer de castration ou de noyade dans une bassine, à la manière dont on élimine les chiots à peine nés, et puis, faire la paix.

Ça lui plaisait bien, à Jabura.

Jabura ça n'avait jamais été le genre de type qui pensait, c'est plutôt qu'il ressentait, très fort, pour enfin prononcer un jugement (« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde ? », « Va crever », ou plus rarement « Ouais, c'est pas si mal »). Ses sentences il ne les gardait pas pour lui, au contraire, il les jetait, à tout va, espérant qu'elles iraient gaiement se coller comme des étiquettes sur toutes ces choses qui voudraient lui échapper.

Sous son arbre, il commençait à frissonner, sans savoir si c'était de froid ou d'excitation. Il ne savait pas sur quel compte il préférait mettre ça. Si c'était la température, son image d'homme viril à l'extrême semblait en être égratignée. Si c'était de la joie, c'était la faute de l'adorateur de seins rebondis, et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il lui avait demandé de prendre quelques jours et l'accompagner sur la côte, voir son père. Enfin, pas vraiment son père, son père spirituel, mais c'était du pareil au même pour Jabura qui avait tendance de toutes manières à faire des raccourcis pour mieux traiter les informations dans sa caboche (caboche malgré tout performante, quoi qu'on en dise, surtout si on s'en tenait au réflexes reptiliens -boire, manger, se reproduire-).

Le padre tenait un restaurant, dont la spécialité était le chien à la vapeur d'après Sanji, ravi de voir l'autre avaler son annonce naïvement, se raidissant instantanément. Au début, il avait grogné pour la forme, mais, à vrai dire, il était heureux de faire le voyage. Parce que ça montrait que malgré leurs gamineries, entre eux, c'était quelque peu sérieux, autant que pouvait l'être une relation avec un individu aussi mature que lui. Au risque de se faire rebaptiser Milou, il appréciait qu'on ait confiance en lui, et qu'il puisse être fidèle à quelqu'un. Bien sûr, il ne l'aurait pas avoué sous la torture, cela va de soi.

Alors, pour une fois, il laissait sa mémoire voguer, le temps remonter, tellement loin qu'il se revoyait minot, les pieds dans l'Atlantique. Cette étendue salée qui puait le poisson, lui léchait gentiment les mollets, presque glabres à l'époque, comme un chien affectueux, éclaboussant parfois son pantalon retroussé qui glissait. Du sable glissait aimablement entre ses orteils qui s'amusaient à troubler le bleu un peu trop clair. D'ailleurs, un labrador nageait un peu plus loin, la gueule ouverte et cet air ahuri qui ne quitte jamais les canidés, sauf lorsqu'ils dévorent des jambes de postiers. Alors que l'eau en venait jusqu'à recouvrir l'horizon, il s'était senti minuscule, et effroyablement ravi.

Techniquement, il était _presque_ en Amérique ! Il suffisait d'avancer un tout petit peu plus, juste un petit peu plus... C'était les vêtements lourds, complètement trempés, qu'il était revenu sur la plage. Il s'en fichait, il était parti voir la Statue de la Liberté, l'avait saluée d'un grand geste de la main. Ce jour là, la mer l'avait pris dans ses bras et il n'en avait jamais complètement guéri.

Peut être bien qu'il pourrait descendre sur le rivage, là-bas. Déambuler le long de la promenade, très tôt, ou très tard, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il n'y aurait pas grand-monde, on attaquait la morne saison après tout, il pourrait agir à sa guise, ouvrir sa chemise sur son torse poilu si il avait envie, sans avoir à supporter le regard offusqué et légèrement jaloux de tous ces métrosexuels qui passaient régulièrement chez l'esthéticienne pour entretenir leur pilosité, quand ce n'était pas carrément tout ratiboiser. Même la déforestation en Amazonie était moins dramatique.

Oh, et, sûrement, il pourrait réinterpréter « Elle préfère l'amour en mer », littéralement avec cette voix nasillarde qu'il prenait pour être certain d'être énervant, en changeant quelques pronoms (il n'aurait jamais su dire ce qu'était un pronom mais il faisait comme le reste de la population, couvrant son ignorance avec un brin de mépris), puis, physiquement. Quoique, l'eau serait froide. Et salée. Et le sable allait gratter. Et on allait encore lui dire qu'il sentait le chien mouillé. Finalement, il valait mieux mettre de côté toute cette mer. Après tout, c'est dégueulasse, les poissons aussi baisent dedans.

Si il faisait une petite trempette, rien que ses pieds, ça lui paraîtrait somme toute assez admirable, tout cela reconsidéré. Il n'était pas douillet, pas vraiment, mais casanier avec un attachement certain pour son petit confort qu'on lui arrachait difficilement autrement qu'en promesses de petits jeux. On n'appâtait pas le prédateur avec une partie de belote, fallait pas déconner.

Un cabot aboya rageusement au loin, le tirant de sa rêverie. « Si le clebs aboie, c'est qu'il est pas assez cuit. », siffla-t-il entre ses dents, agacé au point de ne pas remarquer qu'il avait repris une expression que Sanji lui répétait souvent pour lui indiquer de se taire, ce qui, en temps normal, le faisait s'agiter de plus belle, plus distingué que jamais, évidemment.

Il était peut être temps de rentrer. Sanji allait râler, pour la forme, il lui répondrait qu'ils n'ont pas de comptes à se rendre. Ce que Jabura retenait, du moins pour les quelques heures qui suivraient, c'est qu'il n'était pas amoureux -ô grand jamais!-, mais il était bougrement heureux, tout ça à cause de ce foutu cuistot !

De toute façon, l'amour ça puait, autant qu'un étal de poissonnerie en plein cagnard.

Pour autant, il ne crachait pas sur une bonne bouillabaisse.


End file.
